


Hummingbird

by Winterbirb



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Endgame didn’t happen, F/M, Far From Home didn’t happen, Fix-It of Sorts, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Hurt Peter, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Morgan Stark & Harley Keener & Peter Parker are siblings, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterbirb/pseuds/Winterbirb
Summary: Everyone knows that the quickest way to get Tony Stark’s attention is through the people that he loves.Especially his kids.So when Peter Parker, Harley Keener, and Morgan Stark go missing one day after school, Tony’s attention is had.In all the worst ways.





	Hummingbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Endgame did happen, but Tony and Nat survived, bruising here and there but they’re not dead so that’s good.

Peter woke up to the sound of a panicked heartbeat, chains rattling, and the muffled sobs of _“_ _please Peter wake up Pete please I’m scared!”_ the smell of juice pops was on their breath, their voice high pitched and child-like.

The spiderling shot up as the realization trickled in, his heart in his throat.

_Morgan._

_—_

He wouldhave never assumed it would be _this easy_ to kidnap three kids, all on the same day might be add. But he did it, which is to say, something _no_ enemy of _Tony Stark_ has _ever_ been able to do. 

_**-Peter Parker Monday, 12 noon-** _

Peter didn’t know why today was an early release day, but you wouldn’t catch him complaining about it. Breathing in the somewhat clean air, Peter walked along the sidewalk, avoiding bikers and pissed off business men and women alike. He had decided to take a walk, do something to clear his head, told Happy they’d meet back up at Midtown. 

A man approached Peter soon after, a blue and white leash was in his hands, his voice was laced in panic as he spoke. “Hey can you help me? My dog, Leia, ran off, she’s a bit jumpy and with all the car horns she just- ugh my son Luke is worried sick. We just moved to New York not even a week ago and I don’t know the area, if you could help me find her that would be great!” 

_Luke?_

_Leia?_

If Peter had a bad feeling about this he ignored it, _Star Wars_ was the quickest way to his nerdy little heart. He nodded, “Yeah of course I’ll help! New Yorkers can be kinda mean. Where did you lose her?” The strangers relieved smile melted away what little suspicions Peter had left. 

_Star Wars_ was going to be his fall. 

The pair crossed 43rd, walked up to 46th, went to 50th, and somehow ended up on 138th, still calling the dogs name with no luck. “What did you say she looked like? Maybe we can ask around, see if anyone’s seen her.” Peter spoke up, the guilt of not finding this man’s dog was really staring to weigh him down. “Leia? She’s a shitzu, brown and white and she has these little, poorly made, buns at the top of her head.” Was the strangers response before he called out the dogs name again. Peter worried at his bottom lip, he really didn’t want to go home not finding this dog, let alone petting her. 

They were passing an alleyway when the sound of a dogs barks and a suspicious van caught their attention. “Oh my god dog catchers! Wait I think you have my dog!” Mister shouted, taking off down the alleyway, Peter on his heels. The men with Leia looked just as suspicious as the van, but they had the dog and that’s all that mattered. Peter neared the celebrating dog owner, his smile contagious. Peter’s phone rang, the caller ID said _Iron Dad_ (basically Tony) so of course he’d answer. The young superhero wasn’t even able to give a proper greeting before Tony began speaking.

”Someones abducted Morgan!”

Peter paled. Though before he could voice his own of anything his spidey senses began screaming, something was about about to hit him. 

Before he could respond to Tony or his senses, a punch landed right across his cheek, definitely bruise worthy, knocking him out cold. 

“Peter? Peter c’mon this isn’t funny! Pete you better respond this fucking minute or I swear I’ll-“

”You’ll do what Tony? Fly down here in your little Iron Man suit? We’ll be long gone by then.” The stranger said, then to the suspicious men. “Grab the kid, throw him in the back.” 

With that Leia disappeared, like a hologram, and the call ended. 

—

_**-Harley Keener Monday, 4PM-** _

Harley isn’t a picky guy, he could care less about a lot of things. But the one thing that gets under his skin the most, that makes him _livid_ , is people being late. Especially when he’s at the front of his school, when it’s cold as all fuck and snow has already begun to fall. He doesn’t know if he’s flushed from anger, the cold, or both. 

“I might as well _walk_ home.” 

The teen grumbled, swearing he’d leave a bad review for his Uber driver. Harley held his phone in his cold hands, the thing had been dead for hours now, Tony and Pepper blowing him up really took its toll on what little 20% he had left. “I’ll just check when I get home.” He promised, then added a sour “if I don’t fucking _freeze_ to death” under his breath. 

A few minutes passed, more snow fell, Harley shook harder, then a black car pulled up next to him. Did it look suspicious? Yes. But the white sticker with the black ‘U’ was plastered to the windshield, so did Harley give a shit? No. Stumbling to the front passenger side, Harley pulled on the handle, cursed under his breath when the driver shook their head and motioned to the back door. 

_Does it really fucking matter?_ Harley thought to himself, but obliged anyway. “Harley Keener?” The driver asked, male from the sound of their voice, keeping their eyes trained on the road as they began to drive. Harley sunk into the warmth of the vehicle, barley aware that he had answered the stranger with a muffled _‘mhm’_ and completely unaware that the car suspiciously sped up at the confirmation of his full name. He watched as the car sped past its designated turns, watched as the driver completely ignored the GPS (he turned it after a while), watched as he held his phone up and said “I have the Tennessee boy. Does the boss have the girl and the boy?" He hummed. "Good.”

The girl? The boy? 

Then it clicked, the fear flooding into him like water into a cup. “Okay I uh- I can just walk from here… you can let me out now.” He stumbled over his words, watching as the view outside the window just passed quicker and quicker. Harley went to try and distract the driver, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the gun in his captors hand. He looked to the door, it was locked and banging on the window wouldn’t help since they were already out of town. 

Taking a breath, Harley spoke, “Who-who else did you take? You said a boy and a girl. Who are they?” 

No response. 

Then it clicked, again, Morgan and Peter. It had to be, Pepper - and _especially_ Tony - wouldn’t blow his phone up the way they did if it wasn't important. Then again, Harley could be wrong, he really hoped he was. Morgan is just a kid and Peter is- well… Peter. 

All Harley could do was wait for the car to stop and put up one hell of a fight when it did. Just his luck, the car pulled off onto the side of the road, parking close to a white van. Two men approached the car, two very buff and very hard to punch men approached the car. The door was jerked open, Harley getting forced out moments later, dropping his phone in the process. “Fuck! Hey let me go! Tweedle dee and tweedle dumbass let. Me. Go!” Harley shouted, kicking his legs helplessly and trying to force his hands out of the death grip they were currently in. The men snorted, the driver stepped forward, he was shorter than the men holding Harley but around the latters height. 

“Whatever you want I ain’t got so you can let me the hell go.” Harley growls, trying again to jerk himself out of the mens grasp. The drivers makes a tutting noise, tilting his head towards the van, “Load him up.” Is all he says. 

**_-Morgan Stark Monday, 11:30AM-_ **

Morgan was so excited for this field trip, like beyond normal excitement excited. It was just a simple carnival that was set up in Central Park, nothing too amazing, but all the Iron Man and Spider Man tents begged to differ. She walked obediently with her class, clutching her Iron Man plushie close to her chest, wide doe eyes looking around curiously. She kinda wished Iron Man and Spider Man were there instead of people in costumes, but Tony has meetings, Peter was in school, and Pepper wasn’t wearing Rescue again anytime soon. 

“ _Psst!_ Hey kid!” 

Morgan and her class had sat down for an early lunch, comfortably close to an over the top tech tent. The young Stark hadn’t paid any attention to it… until it started speaking that is. She turned quickly, her eyes landing on a man that was old enough to be Tony’s age, he was a brunette, he was also wearing an Iron Man mask. She waved, he waved back. 

“C’mere kid! I gotta show you something.” He said, taking off the mask to reveal a friendly smile and bright eyes. Morgan shook her head, “My big brother said I’m not allowed to talk to strangers, sorry.” She smiled sadly, remembering how upset Peter had gotten when she walked off with someone she didn’t know. She had gotten the ‘ _don't talk to strangers_ talk’ from everyone that day. From Peter all the way to Happy. Hell even May gave her the talk. The stranger nodded, looking away as his smile fell, like he was thinking. “I’m not a stranger!” He finally said, smile returning milliseconds later. “I’m actually a friend of _Iron Man!_ ” He lied, but earned a bright smile from the young Stark. 

“That’s my daddy!” She giggled out, leaving her class to approach the tent. 

The stranger made a surprised face, earning another giggle, “He is? Oh wow!” He guides Morgan further away from the crowd, standing to block her teachers view when they begin to call for her. “Mrs. Brown is calling me… I have to go.” Morgan said, making an attempt to turn around, frowning when a firm hand was placed on her chest, forcing her to a halt. “Your dad needs you Miss. Stark,” he said, his smile falling for good this time as he scooped the girl up, her screams and kicks doing nothing. “I have to take you to him.” 

Morgan fought back, or at least she tried to fight back. In the process she dropped her Iron Man plushie, it fell to the ground with a thump and started making a noise, something alarm like. “Son of a bitch! Of course he’d have back up measures!” The man shouts, throwing Morgan into the back of a van near the tents. Getting himself and Morgan away from her guard bot, nanobots had covered the small doll, it probably wasn’t weaponized but that wasn’t a risk he was willing to take.

“Get the girl out of here. You two with me, we have a Midtown techie and the Tennessee kid to grab.” 

—

“Who are you?” Peter asked, holding a shaking Morgan close to his chest, tightening his grip when the man that abducted them took a step closer. 

“ _I_ -” he began, strutting up to them, stopping when he felt like it. “-am, daddy Stark’s worst nightmare.” He smiled, though it was laced with hate and disgust. Peter rolled his eyes, throwing Morgan behind him when _“daddy Stark’s worst nightmare”_ took another step closer. “I meant your name.” He spat. 

“Beck, Quentin.”

Beck turned to the door, opening it just in time for a certain Harley Keener to be thrown into the room. His body hitting the ground with a _whump!_ Morgan whimpered, burying her face into Peter’s back, gripping tightly onto his shirt sleeves. 

“You’re not gonna get away with this!” Harley and Peter shout at the same time, well Harley’s was more of a groan. 

Beck smiles and waves, “Oh, I already have.” With that, the door slammed shut. Leaving an upset Peter, Harley, and a terrified Morgan in its wake. 


End file.
